YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME 3
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Awal dari segalanya.. -You and Me- Note Ada kesalahan, ini Chaptered 3


YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #2

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Membayangkannya sudah membuatku gemetaran! Astaga dia terlalu mengerikan untuk dibilang seorang guru!" Ujar HyunA "Kalau kau tidak membuat ulah pada Hyorin somgsaenim maka kau tidak akan mendapati ocehannya setiap hari, Hyun-ah!" Ujar Jisun mengingatkan HyunA karena kelakuannya disekolah

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah" balas HyunA malas "Oh ya apa kalian tahu bahwa anak kelas 1 akan kedapatan murid baru?" Tanya HyunA "Hm? Kedapatan murid baru? Memangnya info itu darimana?" Tanya Joy "Astaga! Kalian tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali!" Ujar HyunA "Kami hanya tahu belajar, belajar, dan belajar HyunA eonni, bukan sepertimu" ucap Jiyeon yang membuat HyunA mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kalian ini, kenapa malah mengejekku sih?" Rajuk hyunA "sudah sudah, Hyun-ah ini sudah jam 9. Pasti eomma mu mencarimu, lebih baik kau dan Joy pulang saja. Tidak enak juga kan bahwa kalian pulang malam malam?" Ucap Jisun "Aigoo! Suzy-ah ini baru jam 9, kau mengusirku eoh?" Tanya HyunA sinis

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja tidak enak jika yeoja pulang malam malam" ujar Jisun "baiklah baiklah, ayo Hyuna eonni lagipula bukannya besom kita sekolah? Ayo! Jika kau tidak ingin terkena omelan Kim songsaenimmu itu!" Seru Joy "ah! Benar juga, baiklah kami pulang duli. Byeee" ujar HyunA lalu menarik Joy pergi dari kamar

"Anak itu memang ajaib" ujar Jisun yang membuat sang adik tersenyum.

Pagi pun menjelang dan matahari pun bersinar di kota Seoul dengan cerahnya membuat semua manusia mau tidak mau membuka matanya untuk mengawali aktivitas entah itu berat atau tidak yang jelas pagi ini adalah pagi dimana Yoongi dan Jungkook untuk bersekolah di Hannyong High School yang yahh.. bukannya kalian tahu seketat apa SMA itu dan sepintar apa murid muridnya? Hanya 30% dari 99% siswa atupun siswi yang mendaftar dapat diterima. Kalian Hebat Yoongi-ah, Jungkook-ya

"Suga-ah, Goldy-ya! Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Ayo sarapan dulu" teriak Baekhyun "Ne hyung kami kesana!" Ujar Jungkook lalu berjalan kearah meja makan dimana para uke sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka dan para seme(?)

"Ayo kalian makan dulu! Hari ini hari pertama kalian bersekolah di Hannyoung High School. Dan kedengarannya itu sangat ketat, jangan sampai kalian kelaparan" ujar Luhan mengingatkan "Gomawo hyung sudah mengingatkanku^^" ujar Yoongi "Hahaha baiklah baiklah" ujar Tao tersenyum

"Eoh hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jungkook "Bertanya apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mentap Jungkook "Apakah kami bersekolah di sekolahan khusus namja?" Tanya Jungkook mentap Baekhyun seakan bilang 'Katakan tidak'

Baekhyun, Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari adik kandung Chanyeol itu "Tentu saja tidak" jawab Kyungsoo "Yah, eomeoni kemarin mengusulkan kalian bersekolah ditempat kami dulu. Sekolah khusus namja." Ujar Tao "Tapi sayang hyungmu berkata bahwa kau dan temanmu tidak akan mau bersekolah ditempat khusus namja dengan alasan kalian masih menyukai yeoja" jelas Luhan "Benarkah?" Tanya Jungkook berbinar

"Ne, lagi pula kenapa kalau kau bersekolah di sekolah khusus namja" tanya Baekhyun lalu kembali menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk Jungkook "Itu pasti akan sangat berat bagi seorang playboy seperti Jungkook" ujar Ujar Yoongi lalu menarik bangkunya dan langsung memakan nasi gorengnya "Aku dan tao akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan Kris hyung"ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi kekamarnya diikuti oleh Tao yang kekamarnya dan Kris

"Hei, apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau tidak menyadar diri sendiri, eoh?" Tanya Jungkook lalu duduk disebelah Yoongi dan juga memakan nasi gorengnya "kalian sedang bicara apa? Playboy? Siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Jungkook" "Yoongi" ujar Jungkook dan yoongi bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain

"Hei, apa kau lupa? Selama kita Beginner High School sampai Junior high school aku hanya menyukai Summer sunbae?" Tanya Yoongi protes pada temannya yang melupakan kalau dia hanya menyukai Summer atau Jennifer Summer(Ceritanya Soo eon yang jadi Summer sunbaenya itu xD)

"Eh? Iya juga, tapi kau selalu ditolakkan hahaha!" Tawa Jungkook "Diam kau! Memangnya kau tidak pernah ditolak?!" Protes Yoongi "..pernah, hanya Cheira yang dapat menolakku.." entah kenapa tiba tiba Jungkook menghentikan tawanya dan suasana berubah menjadi dingin. Yoongi yang merasakan perkataannya salah hanya dapat mengukuti dirinya

"Mi.. mian.." ucap Yoongi "Gwenchana" ujar Jungkook tersenyum pahit "Memangnya Cheira itu siapa?' Tanya Luhan

SRETT..

"Aku selesai! Aku akan kedepan, nanti jika sudah ingin berangkat aku sudah siap" ujar Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan

"Memangnya siapa itu cheira?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Yoongi "Sebaiknya hyung tidak usah menanyakan tentang Cheira kepada Jungkook, hyung boleh bertanya padaku saja"ujar Yoongo "Baiklah, lalu aps hubungannya Jungkook dengan Cheira itu?" Tanya Luhan "Cheira dan Jung.." belum Yoongi melanjutkan kata katanya tiba tiba BaekYeol dan TaoRis sudah muncul

"Aku sudah siap!" Ujar Chanyeol "Aku juga, jadi kalian ingin berangkat sekarang ya?" Tanya Kris "Ne, kalau begitu Luhannie hyung, Kyungie hyung aku berangkat dulu ya, bye!" Ujar Yoongi

###

"Jiyeon-ah!" "Suzy-ya!" Panggil Joy dan HyunA ketika melihat sahabat mereka sudah ingin berjalan memasuki kelas. Merasa namanya dipanggil akhirnya Jiyeon dan Jisun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Joy juga HyunA yang tersenyum manis kearah mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka "Annyeong!" Ujar HyunA dan Joy ketika berhasil menghampiri Jisun dan Jiyeon

"Annyeong Joy-ah, Hyun-ah" sapa Jisun tersenyum "Suzy-ya ayo kita kekelas bersama!" Ajak HyunA "Eh? Hmm, Jiyeon-ah apakah tidak apa apa jika aku tidak mengantarmu hingga kekelasmu?" Tanya Jiyeon "Gwenchanayo eonni" ujar Jiyeon tersenyum "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti^^" lalu Jisun dan hyunA pun berbelok untuk berjalan kekelas mereka

"Eonnimu sangat ramah ya" ujar Joy "Aku tahu itu" jawab jiyeon menyunggingkan senyuman kecil "Tidak hanya itu, dia pintar, cantik, dan baik hati" komentar Joy lagi "Aku sangat membanggakannya" ujar Jiyeon "Jika saja aku punya eonni seperti Jisun eonni, pasti aku akan sangat menyanyanginya. Sayang sekali, aku anak tunggal" ujar Joy sedih

"Gwenchana, eonniku juga menyanyangimu Joy-ya" ujar Jiyeon "Tapi rasa sayanhnya padaku tidak sebesar rasa sayangnya padamu" ucap Joy "Dan itulah yang membuatku bahagia mempunyai eonni sepertinya" ujar Jiyeon sambil sedikit tertawa lalu meletakan tasnya dibangkunya disusul oleh Joy yang juga meletakkan tasnya dibangku sebelah Jiyeon

"Hyung!" Panggil Jungkook "Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol masih focus dengan jalanan "Tadinaku bertanya kepada Baekkie dan Kyungie hyung. Kata mereka, awalnya eomeoni mengingankan aku dan Yoongi bersekolah disekolah khusus namja. Tapi kalian berkata bahwa aku dan yoongi sudah pasti tidak akan mau kan," tanya Jungkook "Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Kris "Gomawoyo hyung!" Ujar Yoongi dan Jungkook

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung "Karena kau dan Kris hyung menyelamatkan mereka dari sekolahan yang paling tidak mereka inginkan, Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum kebelakang melihat Yoongi dan Jungkook yang juga tersenyum *Bayangin mobilnya ada 3 deret kursi jadi depan tengah dan belakang :v*

"Ne hyung, aku bisa tersiksa jika bersekolah disekolah khusus namja itu" ujar Jungkook "Ya, karena kau tidak akan mendapatkan yeoja" umbar Tao sedangkan Jungkook hanya cengengesan "Aigoo! Dengarkan aku, kau masih anak anak! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan yeoja? Pikirkan sekolahmu yang ketat itu" ujar Chanyeol "Hannyoung High School, sekolah terbagus di Seoul ini" gumam Kris

"Baiklah, kurasa kita akan sampai" ujar Chanyeol "apakah aku dan Tao harus turun?" Tanya Kris bercanda "Kurasa otak cerdasmu yang biasa mengolah perusahaan yang membosankan itu dapat berfikir kau harus bagaimana" ujar Chanyeol juga dengan guyonan "Hahaha, baiklha baiklah"

Kris dan Tao pun turun dari mobil. Tak lama keluarlah Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sudah memabawa tas ranselnya.

"Jadilah anak baik, Jungkook-ah, Yoongi-ya" pesan Kris lalu meletakan kepalanya diatas kepala Jungkook dan Yoongi yang lebih pendek darinya "Pesanku hanya satu, jangan pernah menjadi Kris gege yang selalu memikirkan masalah berat" ujar tao "Kalau aku hanya belajar yang rajin dan aku yakin kalian pasti mampu karena dengan masuk kesekolah ini saja kalian sudah membuktikan kalau kalian mampu" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum "Sedangkan aku, Jangan pernah jadi Chanyeol yang seperti dulu" ujar Bakehyun laku melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Yoongi "Kalina akan tahu"

DREK..

Pintu mobil ditutup oleh Kris

"Baiklah terserah kalian, kami akan masuk. Annyeong" ujar Jungkook lalu berbalik arah memasuki lobby sekolah "E..eh? An.. annyeong^^ JUNGKOOK TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Yoongi lalu menyusul jungkook yang berjalan dengan santainya

"Aku teringat SMA dulu, akan sangat terhormat bagikunjika aku dapat melihat kembali diriku yang dulu" ujar Chanyeol tertawa "Cih! Menonton penderitaanku begitu, eoh?!" Protes Baekhyun

###

Tibalah Jungkook dan yoongi yang telah menginjakan kakinya kelantai sekolah Hannuoung High School. Penampilan mereka memang sangat modis. Karena memang baju dari sekolahnya pun bagus maka Yoongi dan Jungkook ketika menggunakannya semakin tamoak bagus.

Mereka mengenakan seragam sama seperti namja lainnya hanya saja, gaya mereka yang sangat sangat modis daripada namja lainnya. Mereka memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rompi soft pink seperti lainnya dengan celana panjang berwarna Merah cherry yang sangat casual. Ditambah dengan warna ransel mereka yang menambah kesan tampan sekaligus cool dalam waktu yang bersamaan

Tidak yeoja atau namja yang ada dikoridor memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kagum

"Oh ayolah apakah kita akan melewati sebagai selebriti sekolahan lagi?" Bisik Yoongi "Kurasa begitu" Ujar Jungkook santai.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dimana semua yeoja ataupun namja berdiri minggir memberi jalan untuk 2 mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan yang elok rupanya itu tiba tiba saja

"Hahaha, kurasa kau harus mencobanya" dengan santainya 2 orang yeoja lewat begitu saja dan membuay Yoongi ataupun Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ketika sadar sedang diperhatikan mereka pun hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Sepertinya kita salah jalan, Song Soo Young" ujar Jiyeon berbisik dan tersenyum kikuk pada semua siswa di Hannyoung High School

"Ehem!" Suara deheman yang datang dari Jungkook sepertinya membiat semua perhatian tertuju pada JungGi

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

HOLLA~ MAKASIH MASIH SEYIA MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC SAYA^^JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOO^^ *SARANGHAE MINNA-SAN (KOK JEPANG SIH JADINYA?) HAHAHA GWENCHANA, AUTHOR LAGI GESREK :V TERUS NANTIKAN CHAPTER 4 DAN 5 YANG KIRA KIRA ADA KONFLIK TERSENDIRINYA OKEEE?


End file.
